Boarding School For Young Benders
by Seddie4ever1
Summary: It is off to boarding high school for the gaang and there is plenty of romance, humor, and drama along the way. Modern AU. Ultimately Kataang althought there will be Tokka and Maiko. Please R&R! TEMPORARY HIATUS


**Hey guys this is a modern AU that places the Gaang in a boarding high school. They are all freshmen. I am putting my story Book 4: Air on Hiatus so this is my priority! Please Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for BSFYB! If I did then there would be like 1000 seasons and there would be a huge Kataang scene every episode.**

The Boarding School for Young Benders

"Hurry up Aang we are leaving right now!" Aang's mother yelled up at him.

"Okay mom!" He yelled back.

That day he was going back to boarding school. He loved it and hated it at the same time. He had to go to class which sucked but he also got to see his. He ran down stairs with his suitcase, threw in the trunk, and jumped into the car. They drove for over two hours but finally made it to the campus. There were plenty of large buildings as far as the eye could see. This was Aang's first year in high school but he had been going to boarding school with his same friends since elementary school. His mom walked him up to see Headmaster Long Feng. They got him registered and received his room keys. Then his mom left and he walked down to the large dorm complex his was in. While he was walking he happened to run into Sokka, his best friend and the brother of his other best friends and girl he wanted to ask out, Katara.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"Sup Aang!" Sokka replied giving him a bro hug. "I noticed we are in the same dorm and Zuko is in there to."

"Dude that is awesome!" Aang replied.

"I know, let's go down there now." Sokka said.

The two walked into their dorm and put their stuff down. There was a bunk bed and a single bed, three dressers, a TV, and a bathroom. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sokka yelled.

"Hey Twinkletoes I thought I felt you here!" Toph, his other best friend, said as her, Katara, and Mai walked in.

"Hey!" Aang said as he had a group hug with all the girls.

"It's great to see you again Aang." Katara said.

"You too." He smiled.

Katara always found his goofy smile completely adorable and couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek. Then his smile got even bigger and he looked like he was in heaven.

"So do you guys want to go check out the gym I hear it's huge." Sokka said.

They all agreed to this and set out to the gym. When they made it they gasped in awe at the marvel in front of them. There were beautiful wood-paneled floors, stadium seats, and new basketball goals. On each side there were two locker rooms, two for the home boys and girls and two for the visiting boys and girls.

"Whoa… hey Aang and Zuko let's play some free for all." Sokka said as the boys ran and grabbed a basketball.

"Well I'm gonna watch there is nothing better to do." May said in her normal tone.

"Me too I guess." Katara replied.

"Katara you just want to see Aang get sweaty and his shirt stick to him." Toph laughed.

"WHAT! No I don't." Katara retorted.

"I can tell you're lying so don't even try." Toph kept laughing.

"Fine…" Katara gave up and sat next to Mai.

"I'm gonna stay to see Katara's reactions." Toph said still laughing.

"Hey! Oh come on Toph you just want to be around Sokka we all know you like him." Katara replied now smirking.

"At least I don't want to see him shirtless." Toph tried to defend herself.

"Well if you could see you would want to." Katara replied now getting her turn to laugh.

"Whatever let's just watch." Toph grumbled.

Sokka pulled the three into a huddle and said, "Alright we are going to impress the girls."

"How?" Aang asked.

"Well we all know you like Katara which bugs me but I'm trying to get Toph so we are going to take our shirts off." Sokka replied.

"But Toph can't see." Zuko said stating the obvious.

"Well we are still doing it." Sokka snorted.

"I bet Mai will like it so okay." Zuko sighed.

"You two are going out why do you care that much?" Sokka asked.

"It makes her want me." Zuko smirked.

"Eww, didn't need to hear that Zuko. Now let's play before they leave." Sokka said.

Of course, Aang won the tip off and started to charge the goal as Sokka and Zuko tried to block, nut he scored anyways and the girls cheered.

"Aren't we taking our shirts off?" Zuko whispered to Sokka.

"Not yet we have to get sweaty first so it doesn't look like we are trying to impress them." Sokka whispered back.

They were playing make it take it so Aang got the balls again. The game went on for about 15 minutes until the score was Aang- 20 Zuko- 16 Sokka- 11. After Zuko had just dunked, Sokka signaled for them to take their shirts off and they did. Then Mai and Katara went into a complete stare and Toph started laughing.

"Wow you two your heart rated are skyrocketing." Toph laughed really loudly.

"Aang…is…really…sexy…" Katara stuttered not even hearing her.

Toph fell out of her chair laughing when Katara said this and it took her a few minutes to stop. When she returned to her seat Katara was still staring and Mai had come out of it, mostly. When Aang made it to 30 points the boys stopped and walked over to the girls.

"Alright what should we do now?" Sokka asked.

"Um… let's go back to our dorm they are serving dinner." Katara said snapping out of her daze.

Aang noticed this and made a mental note to thank Sokka later. On the walk back Katara walked unusually close to Aang although it was certainly not unwanted. The boys and girls went to their separate dorms which were right across the hall from each other. Aang and Zuko took their showers first and while Sokka was in the shower Aang decided to ask Zuko a question.

"Hey Zuko can I ask you a question?" Aang asked.

"Sure I'm all ears." Zuko replied.

"Well I need to know how to ask a girl out." Aang said.

"Ok so you want to know how to ask Katara out and are worried that she will say no." Zuko replied.

"Well yeah, that's it." Aang said dumbfounded.

"Here's how it is, Katara has had a crush on you since sixth grade and has sobbed to Mai about it a TON and she has told, me so just do it." Zuko said simply.

"But what do I say?" Aang asked.

"Katara do you want to be my girlfriend that's all you have to say." Zuko stated simply again. "And then she will probably jump up and down screaming yes."

"Wow, thanks Zuko." Aang said.

"Anytime, and never I mean NEVER ask Sokka on girl advice." Zuko replied.

"Hey what have you two been talking about?" Sokka asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Now I normally would be suspicious but I'm starving so let's get the girls and go eat." Sokka said.

The trio grabbed the three girls and headed down to the cafeteria. When they reached it, it was already packed with high schoolers eating the food which looked quite disgusting.

"Ugh these boarding schools always have bad food and no restaurants on campus." Sokka whined.

"Tell me about it." Zuko agreed.

They all got some of the 'food' that they had and sat at a table with Haru and Jet, the two guys the girls are always after but never wanted to be popular which was surprising.

"Hey guys long time no see." Haru said.

"Hey." They all replied.

They talked about all the things they had done over the summer and some other school related stuff. All the class schedules would be handed out the next day and classes would start the day after that so they were talking about all the classes and the electives they had signed up for. When they had finished their dinner the gang headed back to their dorms. They had all decided to watch TV together in the boy's room for the night.

"Yes the Lakers game is on!" Sokka exclaimed.

"So is The Next Food Network Star so we are watching that." Katara retorted.

"LAKERS!" Sokka demanded.

"Food Network Star!" Katara argued.

The whole repeating of the same thing argument went back and forth until Aang yelled, "QUIET!"

They all stared at Aang and he said, "Thank you, now how about we just watch The Food Network Star until it's over since the Lakers game goes on longer than it."

"Ok…" Sokka grumbled.

"Thank you Aang!" Katara ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

Katara sat next to Aang as they watched and snuggled next to him like they really were dating. It surprised Aang but he really enjoyed it. They watched TV until 9:00 when everyone had to go back to their dorms but could stay up until 11:00. The boys continued to watch the game (haha you just lost the game) until curfew and they went to sleep.

The next morning in the guys' room music blasted form three iPods at 6:00.

Aang's iPod: _My first kiss went a little like this…_

Zuko's iPod: _This right here is my pretty boy swag…_

Sokka's iPod: _I got my hands up a playin my song while butterflies fly away…_

"Sokka why do you have Party in The U.S.A. on your iPod?" Zuko asked.

"Why does it matter…?" He said before falling back to sleep.

"Dump cold water on him?" Zuko asked.

"Yep." Aang replied with a smirk.

He waterbended freezing water onto him and Sokka yelped as he jumped out of bed.

"Very funny, well you got me up." Sokka said to his two laughing roommates.

"Good now let's get dressed and go get the girls for breakfast." Aang said.

"Alright." Sokka groaned.

The three boys got dressed and knocked on the girls' dorm's door.

"Come in." Katara said from the inside.

"Hey Twinkletoes, Snoozles, and Sparky." Toph said while picking her nose as they walked in.

"Hey guys." Katara said.

"Are you all ready to go to breakfast?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, we will be once Mai gets out of the bathroom." Katara replied.

"That may be awhile." Zuko laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mai shouted from the bathroom.

"Sorry honey!" Zuko yelled back.

When Mai came out of the bathroom they all went down to the cafeteria and ate the 'food' they were serving. After breakfast the all ran to the principal's office and got their schedules and decided to open them together when they got back to their dorms. Once they sat down in the girl's dorm they all opened them at the same time.

_Katara Waters:_

_Breakfast 6:00-7:55_

_1__st__ period: Waterbending with Master Pakku 8:00-8:55_

_2__nd__ period: Physical Education with The Boulder 9:00-9:55_

_3__rd__ period: Math with Mr. Zhao 10:00-10:55_

_Lunch 11:00-11:55_

_4__th__ period: Drama with Madam Ursa 12:00-12:55_

_5__th__ period: History with Professor Zei 1:00-1:55_

_6__th__ period: Art with Mr. Iroh 2:00-2:55_

_7__th__ period: Physics with The Mechanic 3:00-3:55_

_8__th__ period: English with Aunt Wu 4:00-4:55_

_Dinner 6:00-8:00_

_Curfew at 11:00_

"Wow guys we have all the same classes except for bending!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll be in different bending classes each year. This year I'm doing water." Aang said.

"AH! THERE ARE UNIFORMS!" Sokka yelled.

"WHAT!" They all yelled in unison.

"Yeah at the bottom it says pick up school uniforms from 1:00-4:00 the Sunday before school!" Sokka said still in complete horror.

"Well I guess we have to get them after lunch." Zuko sighed.

"Yep." Sokka replied.

"Well what should we do?" Mai asked.

"I dunno." Toph replied now picking her toes.

"Hey Katara want to go for a walk?" Aang whispered into Katara's ear.

"Sure." She whispered back.

"Hey guys me and Aang are going to take a walk." Katara said to them.

"Uh, ok just meet back here sometime so we can do… something." Sokka said.

With that the two walked off and into the campus.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Katara sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Aang said.

"What did you just say Aang?" Katara said surprised.

"I said not as beautiful as you, and Katara will you be my girlfriend?" Aang asked.

"Y-Yes Aang I would love to be your girlfriend." She squealed and embraced him in a hug.

He pulled her tighter as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked up at each other and stared into each other's eyes as their faces got closer and closer…

**HAHA I AM EVIL! Sorry guys but I had to leave you on a cliffhanger it was too tempting! Please Review! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


End file.
